A Wish Too Strong
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: Gwen feels like there hasn't been much action lately, and hopes that she can have an adventure again, but she didn't know that wish would be too strong!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gwen sighed heavily as she flopped back on her bed. Today had been a slow day. After school was over, her, Ben, and Kevin rode to Mr. Smoothies and grabbed some smoothies and some fries and talked about some of the past battles they shared. When it started to turn 9:00, they figured that they wouldn't be called in for duty and decided to call it a night.

Gwen stared up at the ceiling, hoping that some excitement would come soon. Come to think of it, there hadn't been any trouble for almost two weeks now. Gwen rolled over and stared at her Plumber's badge. She loved what she did, but did it have to get this boring?! She looked to the left at her clock and saw that it was almost 11:00. As she yawned, she figured she might as well go to sleep. Maybe her dreams would be more exciting than her day had been.

And they were.

She tossed in the bed; her brows were knitted in frustration as her dream progressed. She was battling Charmcaster, and she was winning. Her dream was pretty silent, except for Charmcaster's occasional laugh when she hit Gwen with her dark manna. Gwen was running fast, and she watched as Charmcaster pulled out a spell book and started chanting some words that she couldn't understand. But the weird thing was, she heard the words.

Dream Gwen stopped in confusion as she pondered this. Everything was silent so far, so how could she hear Charmcaster's voice. Shrugging her shoulders, she started running towards Charmcaster, preparing to hit her full force with her manna, but she was stopped short when she saw a huge dark purple ball of manna being formed by Charmcaster's chant.

Dream Gwen instinctively made a manna shield to protect herself. Charmcaster just grinned as she forced the manna towards Gwen. Gwen just smiled back, knowing that the attack was useless and would be blocked. Gwen watched as the purple manna was stopped by her shield, but her triumphant smile quickly faded as her arms began to burn.

Dream Gwen looked down at her arms, and saw nothing. Puzzled she looked back up at Charmcaster, and watched as she disappeared while laughing. Dream Gwen glanced back down at her arms as the burning got more intense. Then the pain doubled, and soon it felt like there were knives scraping the skin off her arms.

* * *

Gwen's eyes popped open, her dream waking her up. She quickly realized that the burning sensation wasn't a dream though, it was real!

She started yanking her arms, but something was keeping them behind her back. The pain was getting real intense, and she couldn't stop herself from screaming, but it only came out as a muffled cry. She hadn't felt the cloth tied around her mouth. As panic filled her eyes, a familiar laugh came from the corner of her room.

Charmcaster slowly walked out of the darkest corner of Gwen's room. As soon as Gwen saw her, fear filled her mind, but she would never show that fear to Charmcaster. Fear for her was like fuel to a car. Gwen lowered her brow in anger instead and tried yelling at her, but all that came out was a bunch of mumbled gibberish.

Charmcaster laughed at Gwen's futile attempts of talking and shook her head. "Well, well, well, we meet again Gwen. What's that you say? Sorry, I don't speak moron!" And with that, Charmcaster threw a manna disc at Gwen that hit her in the chest and sent her backwards. Charmcaster laughed again as Gwen toppled off the bed.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time Gwen. Plans, timing, power, control, everything was perfected. I pondered for weeks on how to capture you, and it was as simple as waiting until 1 in the morning! You are so weak!" Charmcaster threw another manna disc at Gwen, this time hitting her in the legs. Charmcaster watched as Gwen's body jolted from the impact of her power.

"Oh Gwen, if only you knew how much I am enjoying myself! Well, we must be going. Although I haven't felt this wonderful in a long time, I did make plans for us. No, please, don't bother, I'll help you out."

Charmcaster make a purple orb that contained both her and Gwen, and while she laughed, the orb floated them out the window and to Charmcaster's destination.

* * *

Ben sat up in bed panting.

_What a nightmare! Man! Oh well, now that I'm up I might as well get a snack!_

Ben yanked off his covers and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. A frown soon covered his features when all he saw was carrots and yogurt. He grabbed his stomach as it growled.

_Oh man, I got some serious hunger pains, and all we have is junk!_

Ben patted his stomach lovingly as he talked to it, "Don't worry, Ben will fill you up with some good stuff."

He looked around in the cabinets, nothing. He was about to settle for the yogurt when he got a brilliant idea.

_Kevin! He'll have some good food!_

Ben yanked on his shoes and sneaked out his window, careful not to wake anyone up. He then proceeded to Kevin's house, hoping to find something to fill up his stomach with.

* * *

Kevin slowly awakened to some noise coming from the garage. As he full awakened, his eyes were glowing with anger.

_No one goes in my garage! And no one, repeat, NO ONE, touches my car!!_

With an angry snarl, he rolled off the bed and quickly made his way to the garage. He stopped for just a second when he saw some alien tech in his floor so he could absorb the metal. He clinched his fist as he approached the garage, prepared to kill whoever was messing in his things, but when he set foot in the garage, a new anger possessed him with the sight before his eyes.

Ben was sitting in the front seat of his car, eating his potato chips. He looked like he was pretending to drive the car, and he was getting crumbs everywhere!

"Tennyson!"

Been looked over at Kevin with a huge grin on his face, "Hey Kevin, you're up! How about getting me a refill." Ben then threw his empty cup at Kevin and continued to munch on the chips.

Kevin caught the cup in his hand and crushed it. With a growl he proceeded to Ben. "Get out of my car!"

When Ben saw that Kevin was getting real mad, he scrambled over to the passenger seat to try and make a quick getaway, but Kevin was too quick. Right as Ben reached for the door Kevin grabbed his foot and yanked him back over into the driver's seat.

"Ben you are dead! No, correction, you are cleaning my car, and THEN you're dead! And don't even THINK about changing into some monster because you're STILL IN MY CAR!!!"

Ben was hanging onto the passenger seat for dear life. He looked back at Kevin with a weak smile, "Kevin, can't we talk about this? You know, with my foot back in my possession."

Kevin was getting ready to jump in the car and pull Ben out forcefully when he heard a noise. He froze, straining his ears to find out what that noise was. He walked over to the door of the garage, glancing towards Gwen's house. Ben walked up beside him nervously saying, "I knew we could settle this-" but was cut off short when Kevin placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! Listen! It sound like someone's in Gwen's room!"

Kevin slowly removed his hand from Ben's mouth and took a few more steps towards Gwen's house. Laughing, someone laughing. He looked back at Ben, and saw an astonished look come on his face. He watched as Ben stuttered, "No, it can't be. Ben started fidgeting with his omnitrix, but it was too late.

Kevin and Ben watched in horror as Charmcaster floated out of Gwen's room, in a purple orb, with Gwen! Kevin watched as they orb went invisible, and then there was no trace of Charmcaster. Or Gwen.

Kevin roughly grabbed Ben's shirt and lifted him until he was on his tiptoes.

"Why didn't you do anything?! You've got that stupid watch, and all you did was stare like an idiot as that witch took Gwen!"

Ben felt his anger rising also. "I couldn't do anything Kevin! If I would have attacked Charmcaster, it would have affected Gwen too!"

Kevin released Ben as he tried not to freak out. "First of all, who was that? And what does she want Gwen for?"

Ben looked Kevin in the eyes as he answered, "That's Charmcaster, and she wants Gwen's powers."

* * *

**This is my first story, andI haven't watched that many episodes, so if I get something wrong just bear with me! Please read and review! It makes the story come out faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen slowly began waking up. As she opened her eyes, she gazed around the room she was in. She looked down at her feet and saw that some kind of metal clamp was holding her legs together. She tried to wiggle her arms, but realized that the same thing that was on her legs must be on her arms too.

_At least all the pain is gone. Now, where am I? And where's Charmcaster?_

Gwen studied her surroundings. She was in some kind of underground cave, and there were computers and alien tech everywhere, and she was captured in some kind of energy bubble, but it didn't matter since she couldn't even stand up. Well, at least the cloth was gone from her mouth. She started debating on what to do when she heard that annoying laugh again.

Gwen's gaze fell to the corner of the room as she said, "You know, I'm kinda tired of hearing you laugh." She was then shoved into the opposite wall of the energy bubble when Charmcaster's manna disc hit Gwen.

As Charmcaster turned on the lights with a snap of her fingers, she said, "I'd watch what you say Gwen, you're at my mercy now. I was going to take the binds off your arms and legs, but I guess you still need to be bound."

Gwen looked down at the binds, "What are these anyways?"

As Charmcaster once again laughed, she answered in a sweet voice, "Why, don't you know an energy bond when you see one?"

Gwen looked up with a puzzled face, "Energy bond?"

As Charmcaster walked over to her sack, she sighed and said, "Yes, they are special bonds that I made, just for you. They can detect any kind of energy or manna, so if you were to use your powers, you'd be zapped by electricity. Too bad you haven't tried to escape; I would have loved to see you suffer as bolts of electricity coursed through your body."

Gwen was glad Charmcaster had revealed that information, now she knew not to use any kind of manna. But still, why was she here?

Gwen scooted as close as she could to Charmcaster and said, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

As Charmcaster began to take things out of her sack, she said, "Well, I hate to spoil the surprise, but I think you'll love my masterful plan. We are in my secret lab, which is an underground cave not far from your house. And as for your second question, well, isn't it obvious Gwen?"

Charmcaster turned around, facing Gwen. "I've been watching you, and your friends, but I knew I had to get you first. The one with the powers which I seek. And then there's your cousin, and the other boy…… but back to you. I've been planning, and I've been patient. I knew that I had to strike at the perfect moment, and I had to do it when you were alone."

Charmcaster then pulled out and old book and stroked its cover. "While I was planning my revenge, I came across this valuable book. Do you know what this is Gwen?"

Gwen pressed her face against the bubble, trying to get a better look at the book. "Is it some kind of spell book?"

Charmcaster smiled as she answered, "I knew you were a clever girl, but it's not just a spell book. This book was created by the greatest wizard there ever was, and now it's mine. After I had read the spells in this book, I knew that I wouldn't fail in capturing you and your friends."

Gwen's eyes widened as she listened to Charmcaster. "My friends? But…..they don't even know I'm gone! And when they do, they'll come for me!"

She watched as Charmcaster's smile grew wider as she pulled one last thing out of her sack. Gwen gasped as she saw the item Charmcaster held.

"My Plumber's badge!"

Charmcaster began laughing again, "Yes, it is your badge. I made my plan fool-proof, and stealing your badge was part of it." Charmcaster then pressed down the top of the badge, making the badge beep.

Gwen just smirked and said, "That was a mistake! Ben and Kevin can track me by using that badge! They'll be here before the day is over!"

But Gwen's smile faded as Charmcaster said, "I know, I'm planning on it."

Kevin looked up into Gwen's room, her window was still open. He grabbed Ben's arm and said, "Come on, we gotta check out Gwen's room and see if there are any clues as to where Charmcaster took Gwen."

Together they ran to Gwen's window. Kevin looked up, and then looked at Ben.

"Well? You gonna stare in it all night or are you gonna turn into something to fly us up there?"

Trying to ignore Kevin, he used his omnitrix to transform into Jetray. Ben then picked up Kevin and flew them into Gwen's room. While Ben transformed back, Kevin started searching Gwen's room.

After searching for almost an hour, Ben looked over at Kevin. He knew Kevin was starting to get real worried, Ben was worried too, but he didn't know what they would do if they didn't find a clue. Ben sighed as he heard commotion going on in the kitchen.

"Kevin, I gotta talk to my aunt and uncle. They need to know what happened."

Kevin didn't reply, he just kept on searching, unwilling to accept that they couldn't find anything to help Gwen. Ben, deciding that now was the best time, started heading to the kitchen to deliver the bad news to his family.

The more Kevin searched, the more panicked he felt. There was nothing, no clues, scraps, papers, notes, nothing! He stopped and dropped his head in his hands. He had to do something! Gwen had never given up on him, and had always defended him, saying that he was changed. And he was, and he knew it was because of her. He knew that he probably wouldn't have joined Ben if Gwen hadn't have been there. She had always talked him through times when he was mad and he would have done something stupid.

He roughly rubbed his hand down his face as he heard a woman sobbing. He knew Gwen's parents must be worried, and Ben. He watched as Ben entered Gwen's room again, this time sadness aging his face. He watched as Ben looked into his eyes, then quickly looked away. Ben walked over to Gwen's bed and sat down, his head hanging in defeat.

Kevin got up and joined him, unsure of what to do. He didn't know how to comfort anyone, and how could he comfort Ben when he felt sad and scared too? Kevin placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, but before he could say anything, he heard something beeping.

Ben's head shot up as he also heard the beeping. As if on cue, they simultaneously pulled out their Plumber's badges. Kevin shot up from the bed and turned around to face Ben.

"Our badges, they're receiving some kind of distress signal! I bet it's from Gwen! Now all we have to do is follow it, find Gwen, save Gwen, pound the evil witch that took Gwen, and then send her to the Null Void!"

Ben stood up and threw his hand out in between himself and Kevin.

Ben glanced up at Kevin with hope in his eyes as he said, "For Gwen."

Kevin locked eyes with Ben as he nodded and threw in his hand on top of Ben's.

"For Gwen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen hadn't said a word for half an hour. She was trying to figure out what Charmcaster's full plan was. She had stopped pulling on the energy bonds, knowing that only Charmcaster knew how to get them off. Gwen knew she probably didn't have much time left before Kevin and Ben tracked her down using the Plumber's badges.

After Charmcaster had sent the distress signal, she laid it next to Gwen's bubble, as if to remind Gwen that her friends were falling into her trap, and left the room with her spell book. Gwen sighed, there seemed there was nothing she could do.

She started making a plan as she waited. First, find out Charmcaster's plan. Second, get these things off my arms and legs. Last, get that spell book and get out of here before Ben and Kevin come.

She looked up as she heard someone enter the room. Charmcaster.

Charmcaster smiled at Gwen while saying, "Gwen, you seem sad. Don't worry, your friends will join us soon, and then you'll see the grand finale of my plan."

Gwen knew now would be the perfect timing to put her plan into action.

"Why do you need Ben and Kevin? They don't have powers like me. They're pretty much useless to you."

Charmcaster walked over to a table and picked up a small steel bond with a pink jewel in the center. As she toyed with it in her hands, she replied to Gwen, "Oh Gwen, stupid human, that's not why I want them. I knew that you were the only one who possessed power."

Charmcaster sighed, then shrugged. "Oh well, I was never one for secrets."

She turned to Gwen with a triumphant look. "My plan is so perfect, you'll love it. I realized that if I only took you, that your friends would come after me. Well, as much as I like a chase, that wouldn't suit me at all. Then, while I was reading my new spell book, I found a spell that would help me control anyone's mind, and although I failed at my first attempt, this one is much stronger."

As she held up the small bond in her hand, she said, "I made this, a mind control device, and when it is placed upon someone's ankle, they are in my control. If I wanted to, I could take Kevin's powers, just like I'm going to take yours, but it would be dreadful if I looked like him, so instead I'm going to control his mind and make him my slave. I think he would be better than those stupid rocks I used to keep. And as for your cousin, well, I'm just going to kill him and sell his omnitrix to the highest bidder."

The more Gwen heard, the paler her face got.

_I gotta do something, and fast!_

* * *

"Kevin, I think we're lost."

Kevin looked sharply at Ben, anger in his eyes.

"We are not lost! I followed exactly where the badge led me, and it ends here!"

Kevin watched as Ben got out of the car with his Plumber's badge. Kevin also looked at his badge.

_This doesn't make any sense! According to the badge, Gwen is supposed to be right here, and there's nothing but trees and bushes!_

Kevin leaned back and closed his eyes, the stress making him feel sick. He was deep in thought when he heard something banging on his window.

He sat straight up, seeing that Ben was the one who was hitting his window.

"Tennyson! Don't touch my ride! You're getting handprints all over my window!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Kevin, did you ever think that we are here, but we weren't exactly there?"

Kevin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I didn't understand a thing that came out of your mouth, so speak English."

Ben grabbed Kevin's wrist as he tugged him out of the car. "Look, it says on the badge that we're here, but we can't see anything. So what if the badge is right and we just haven't looked in the right place? Think about it, who would take someone hostage but make their hiding place easy to find?"

Kevin started to understand what Ben was saying. "You mean that it's underground or something?"

Ben just shrugged, "Well, that's the only reason I can think of. So, if it's underground, then there's gotta be a way to get in."

Kevin nodded as he started walking to a tree near them. "Well what are you waiting for Tennyson, start looking for an entrance."

* * *

Gwen's arms and legs had gone numb at least an hour ago, and she needed to get out of this bubble if she wanted to help Ben and Kevin. She could probably use one of her magic spells to get out of the bubble, but it would still be useless if she had on the energy bonds.

Time to put her second step into play.

Gwen looked up at Charmcaster and said, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Charmcaster sighed as she snapped her fingers and the bubble went away. Gwen's breath was knocked out of her as she forcefully hit the floor. Charmcaster laughed as she snapped a band around Gwen's ankle, and after she chanted a few words in a different language, Gwen's energy bonds fell off.

Gwen sighed in relief as she rubbed the feeling back into her arms and legs, smiling inside as she realized that the bonds restraining her were gone.

_That was easier than I thought! Now, all I have to do is get that book and get out of here!_

She stood up when Charmcaster had her back turned, and prepared to shoot manna discs at her, but as she summoned the manna to her hands, a surprise hit her.

She came crashing to the floor as she felt the bolts of electricity jolting her body. She tried to resist from screaming, but the pain was too powerful. As she slowly sank to her hands and knees, she let out a blood curling scream as Charmcaster laughed in delight.

* * *

Kevin searched frantically from tree to bush, looking for some kind of lever or door to lead to where Gwen was. Both Ben and Kevin were searching when a horrible sound came to their ears.

They listened as a heart wrenching scream came from the ground. Kevin's face paled and his heart stopped as he and Ben recognized the scream at the same time.

"Gwen!"

They both yelled her name simultaneously. They tried to follow her scream, but it seemed to echo from everywhere. As Ben ran behind a bush, Kevin heard him yell.

Kevin ran to where Ben had been, and gaped at the large hole that a bush had been sitting on just a few minutes ago. He watched as Ben came flying out of the hole as Jetray.

When Jetray saw Kevin, he said, "Down this hole! Gwen is in here!"

* * *

Thanks so much for the encouraging reveiws!! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please keep reveiwing!!!They make the story come along faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gwen's body quivered as the pain began to fade. It took all her strength to stay up on her hands and knees. She gulped down fresh air as she tried to control her shaking body.

Charmcaster was laughing as she walked to Gwen. "Oh Gwen, you do amuse me! I knew you would try something like this! That brace that I put on your ankle is just like the energy bonds, only smaller."

Gwen looked up at Charmcaster with anger, "Why don't you take the stupid bond off so I can kick your butt?!"

Charmcaster just shook her head while saying, "I don't believe I can do that. You see, if my timing is correct, your friends will be here in a matter of minutes, and I can't have you in the way while I'm trying to carry out the rest of my plans."

Gwen shouted, "Then why did you take the energy bonds off in the first place?"

Charmcaster just grinned as she said, "I knew you would try something like this, and I thought I would find enjoyment in your pain. It's all in the plan, Gwen. All in the plan."

* * *

After Ben found the hole, he changed back into his normal form. Kevin and Ben raced down the dark tunnel, following the direction of the screams. They knew they were getting close, but then the screams stopped. Both Ben and Kevin looked at each other, the same thought going through their mind.

_Why did she stop screaming?! _

Thinking the worst, they began running once again, pushing their bodies to go faster than normal.

They were both panting when they reached a dead end. They looked around, hoping to spot some kind of door or pathway. When they realized that they were stuck in a dead end, Kevin yelled in fury and frustration as he slammed his hands on the rocky wall.

They both looked up as rock began to crumble down, and stepped back as they realized that there was something behind the rocky wall.

Ben looked at Kevin as he said, "Kevin, do that again!"

Kevin turned his hands into hammers, and with another yell, he slammed his hammer-hands down on the rocky wall as hard as he could. After the rocks started crumbling again, he stepped back beside Ben and watched as the rocks broke away, revealing a huge doorway.

Without waiting for Ben, Kevin charged into the dark tunnel, hoping that they would find Gwen before it was too late.

* * *

Gwen had finally found enough strength to stand up. She didn't know what to do. According to Charmcaster, Ben and Kevin would be here soon, and they were going to be falling into her trap! She looked around frantically. Charmcaster had once again turned around and was reading her spell book again, knowing that if Gwen tried attacking her with her manna again, she would be electrocuted.

Suddenly an idea struck Gwen.

_I can't attack her with my manna! That doesn't mean that I can't use my karate! _

With a new plan, Gwen started shuffling her feet in Charmcaster's direction, hoping to get close enough to knock her out cold with a karate chop to her neck. Gwen got closer, and closer, until finally she was close enough. With a deep breath and a quick prayer that this would work, she swung out her hand and forcefully hit Charmcaster as hard as she could.

She watched with delight as Charmcaster's body slithered to the floor.

Gwen grinned as she leaned down next to Charmcaster and said, "Was that in the plan?"

Wasting no time, Gwen grabbed Charmcaster's new spell book and started to run. She ran to the only exit, and as she ran, she flipped through the book, hoping to find a spell that would make the energy bond come off. She cautiously looked behind her, but there was no sign of Charmcaster. She then anxiously flipped through the book until…….

"Yes!" Gwen had finally found the spell to cancel the effect of the bind around her ankle. She carefully chanted the words written in italics, and watched as her ankle brace glowed blue. She chanted it twice, and then watched with glee as the brace broke open and fell off her ankle. Then, using her manna beam, she destroyed the brace, and then began running again.

She ran as hard as she could, searching for an exit. She was starting to get worried when she finally saw a door. With a smile, she used her manna to open the do or. After one last glance behind her, she ran through the door, expecting to find her freedom.

But instead she found a horrible surprise.

She looked around, noticing that there was no way out. She was trapped in what looked like a huge rocky arena. She began flipping as fast as she could through the spell book, hoping to find a spell to help her, when suddenly she began hearing a noise. She groaned internally as she turned around.

She watched as Charmcaster slowly walked towards her, but unlike before, she wasn't smiling or laughing. She was glowing with anger. Gwen began to back up, holding the spell book behind her back.

Charmcaster's hands began to glow as she said, "I must say, that little display back there was unexpected, but it can be fixed. I know you have what I'm looking for Gwen."

Gwen started to get scared, but instead she just replied, "A cute outfit?"

Charmcaster yelled in frustration as she shot out her manna, only to have it blocked by Gwen's shield. "My spell book! Give it back, or I'll have to forcefully take it from you!"

Gwen knew that it would be hard to fight Charmcaster with a book in her hand, but she knew that Charmcaster couldn't get the book back.

With a surge of adrenaline, Gwen looked her in the eyes and said, "Bring it."

* * *

Kevin and Ben were still running down the rocky tunnel when they heard someone yelling.

Ben's eyes popped open as he said, "That's Charmcaster!"

Knowing that he was so close to Gwen, Kevin turned his arm into a huge sword as he charged towards the voice. The closer they got the more things they heard. It almost sounded like rocks were being thrown. They both spotted the tunnel at the same time, and as they ran through the doorway, they saw the last thing they expected.

* * *

Please, please, please review! Tell me how you like it so far! There's only gonna be a couple chapters left, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas! Reveiws really boost your confidence and makes the story come out much faster! So please, REVEIW! And thank you to those who have reveiwed! It kept me going! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwen didn't know what to do. As soon as she told Charmcaster to 'bring it', she had. She was shooting powerful beams at her, and since Gwen had only one hand to fight with, the only thing she could do was make a shield to protect herself. She was getting ready to change battle plans, when all of a sudden the beams stopped and Charmcaster's eyes began glowing pink as she started chanting.

Gwen watched in stunned silence as a huge manna orb was created, and she knew that it would be used to bring her down.

* * *

Kevin and Ben both watched as Charmcaster began shooting manna beams at Gwen's shield.

Ben looked at Kevin while he asked, "Why isn't she fighting back?"

Kevin looked closer as he said, "She's holding some kind of book in her other hand. It's almost impossible to attack Charmcaster and protect herself with only one hand."

Ben nodded and switched his omnitrix to Big Chill. As he slammed down the omnitrix to transform, Kevin started running to where Gwen and Charmcaster were fighting. He was halfway there when something unexpected happened.

It looked like Charmcaster was chanting some words, and she was creating a huge dark purple manna ball! He watched in horror as she hurled it towards Gwen. The manna ball broke Gwen's shield, and he watched as Gwen passed out on the floor.

* * *

As Gwen started coming to her senses, she felt something slip from her hands.

_The book!_

Gwen tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't do what she wanted. She knew that Charmcaster had taken the book, and it was only a matter of seconds before she drained every bit of power from her body. She was preparing herself for the pain to start again, until she heard someone yelling. She then heard Charmcaster grunt as she heard a huge bang.

She finally forced her eyes to open, and was surprised at what she saw. Kevin! And Ben!

Kevin had tackled Charmcaster and had her pinned to a huge boulder, and Ben had turned into Big Chill, and he was on his way to Gwen. Gwen jumped up and started running for the spell book that Charmcaster had dropped when Kevin had tackled her. Right before she grabbed the book though, she turned her head and saw Kevin being shot with a manna beam.

Gwen yelled to the top of her lungs, "Kevin!"

Kevin, hearing her voice, turned in her direction, and in his happiness that she wasn't hurt, he didn't see Charmcaster behind him.

Gwen looked up at Ben and said, "Ben, get Charmcaster!"

Ben, in his Big Chill form, turned around just in time to see what Gwen thought would happen.

Charmcaster had reached into her small sack attached to her belt and pulled out the mind control band that she had shown Gwen earlier. Gwen started to throw a manna wall over Kevin, but she wasn't in time. Charmcaster slammed the brace on his ankle, and Gwen watched as he was brought to his hands and knees and his eyes glowed pink.

Grinning, Charmcaster said, "Now Gwen, didn't I tell you my plan would work? You don't have to be alive for me to take your powers!"

As she turned to Kevin, she said, "You now belong to me! I am your master, and I command you to kill Gwen!"

Kevin stood up on his feet as he repeated in a monotone voice, "Kill Gwen!"

Gwen watched as he turned one arm into a hammer and the other into a sword. She glanced up at Big Chill and said, "You get Charmcaster, and keep her away from that book! I've gotta get that spell book and find a way to help Kevin!"

Big Chill nodded as he swiftly flew to Charmcaster and started his own battle.

Gwen watched with conflict as Kevin started running towards her. She made a wall of manna and said, "Kevin, listen, I know you can hear me!"

But after two strikes to her manna wall, he had broken it and was trying to slice her with his sword arm. Gwen tried to not use her manna, but she knew she would have to soon if she wanted to get to the spell book.

Wanting to get away from him, she threw a couple manna discs at him.

"Kevin, you don't have to do this! It's me, Gwen!"

It didn't help. With a yell, he got back up and began charging at her again. She knew that his mind was under Charmcaster's control, and she knew that talking to him was useless, but she had hoped that talking to him would have snapped him out of his spell. But just as Charmcaster had said, the spells in this book was much stronger than the ones she used to use.

When he was getting ready to hit her with his hammer arm, she threw a couple more manna discs at him, and while he was down, she made a manna platform and started running up in the air. She ducked as a blast of ice went right by her.

"Ben, be careful with where you put that!"

Big Chill turned around and said, "Sorry!" before he continued his fight with Charmcaster. Gwen looked around the room for the spell book, and saw it lying beside a rock. She then started running towards the spell book by using her manna platforms when something hit her. She looked down to see what had hit her, and was surprised when she saw Kevin throwing boulders at her. She began to run faster, but as she made her manna platform, it was hit by a rock and was destroyed.

She yelled as she fell, certain that the fall would kill her when suddenly she noticed that she was floating. She looked up and saw that Big Chill had caught her.

"Thanks Ben, just in time! Now get me to that spell book!"

Ben nodded, and just as he started to turn around, Charmcaster was right in front of them. Gwen immediately started throwing manna discs, but Charmcaster just dodged them and started chanting again. Gwen threw up a manna shield, but she knew that it wouldn't protect them from the manna orb that Charmcaster was making.

Just as Charmcaster threw the manna orb at Ben and Gwen, Ben started blowing ice on the orb to weaken it, but it didn't help that much. The manna orb hit them hard, causing Ben to drop Gwen. Ben quickly turned into Jetray and quickly recovered to continue to fight Charmcaster.

Gwen felt her shield break, and then she felt Ben drop her. She yelled as she fell, praying that she survived the fall. She landed with a hard thud. Her body ached, and it took all her strength to keep from passing out. She shook her head from side to side, trying to stay conscience. She slowly began to open her eyes, and saw the spell book only a few feet away.

She was getting ready to crawl towards the spell book when something stepped in her way. Her eyes traveled up the body, all the way to the face, and saw Kevin staring down at her.

She used the last bit of her strength to throw up a manna wall, but after a couple of hits with his hammer arm it broke. She thrust her arm forward to throw a manna disc at him, but he caught both arms in one hand and pinned them on the ground above her head. He kneeled on the ground, straddling her stomach. He had one hand pinning her arms to the ground and the other rose in the air above her head.

She knew that it was over; she had no strength left in her. She couldn't beat Kevin, and Ben was too busy with Charmcaster. She watched as Kevin formed his free hand into a large hammer.

As a single tear escaped her eye, she whispered his name, "Kevin." Then she closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish his orders.

**Thank you SO much for the ideas and reviews! It took me a while to finally decide how to make this chapter go, and I believe this fits best with my story. Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't feel much pain, but after a few seconds, she realized that she was still living. She cautiously opened her eyes, and was surprised at what she saw.

Kevin's hammer arm was still in the air above her head, but he hadn't hit her. She looked at his face. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth were grinding together, like he was fighting to control his body. His hammer arm started quivering, and she watched as he slowly changed it back into his normal hand.

She watched as he tried to force out a sentence. "I won't kill her!"

Gwen realized that Kevin was trying to fight the control that Charmcaster had over him. Charmcaster hadn't realized it though because Ben was keeping her busy with Jetray. Gwen knew she would regret it, but she jerked her hands free and threw a manna disc at Kevin so she could get up. She watched as he tumbled backwards, but when she tried to get up she just fell back down again in pain.

Her leg hurt so badly, and her ribs felt like they were squeezing her lungs together. She wrapped an arm around her waist and used her other arm and her good leg to drag herself to the spell book. After a few seconds, she reached out and was finally able to grab the spell book. She looked over at Kevin, and saw him on his hands and knees, fighting to stay away from Gwen.

Gwen knew she had to act fast, so she started paging through the book, looking for a spell to reverse the effect of the control band. When she finally thought she had found one, she heard someone yelling.

Charmcaster had looked over and saw Gwen with the spell book. "No!"

Charmcaster looked at Kevin, and said with fury, "I am your master, and I said to KILL HER!"

Although Kevin tried his best to control himself, it was no use. He was slowly forced on his feet, and while he turned his hand into a hammer, he made his way towards Gwen.

Gwen hoped this was the right spell as she began chanting. When she started chanting, she noticed that Kevin had stopped and his brace was shining blue. During her second chant, the pink jewel cracked and busted, and the brace fell off his ankle.

Kevin's hand shot up to his head and he rubbed his temples. Gwen shot out a manna disc to destroy the brace, and when Kevin saw the disc, he remembered everything. He remembered that it felt like something else was controlling his body, and although he knew what he was doing, he couldn't stop.

He lifted his head and saw Gwen. She had dirt covering her face and arms, and she was scratched up, but he thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

She watched as Kevin ran towards her, and as another tear escaped her eye, they embraced.

Kevin finally pulled away and gazed into her emerald eyes, "I thought I lost you, that I was going to kill you."

Gwen just reached up and caressed his check. "It doesn't matter now."

Kevin pulled her close again, cherishing the feel of her warm body close to his. He didn't think he could love her more than he did at this moment.

While they were hugging though, Jetray quickly flew down, dodging a beam shot from Charmcaster, and said, "You know I hate to interrupt, but I'm kind of being shot at right now by a crazy woman and I would really appreciate some help."

Kevin nodded as he turned his hand into a spikey ball. He looked back at Gwen as he said, "Stay here, this won't take long."

Before he left her, she laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Please be careful Kevin."

Kevin grinned back at her and replied, "Always."

Gwen watched as Kevin ran out to help Ben. She noticed when Charmcaster realized that Kevin was no longer under the mind control spell. She watched as dark manna surrounded Charmcaster as her anger built.

"No! My plan was perfect!" Her gaze landed on Gwen's, and her eyes became angry slits.

"Gwen! You will die!"

Gwen watched as Charmcaster shot a manna beam at her. Gwen was getting ready to throw up a manna shield when Kevin yelled and jumped out in front of her. She watched as Kevin was thrown back against a wall and rolled to the ground. Her heart broke as she realized that he had taken the damage meant for her.

She looked up as Ben shot green lasers from his eyes and tail at Charmcaster. It was all up to Ben now.

Or maybe not.

Gwen once again opened the spell book to look for a certain spell. She knew she had to hurry; Ben couldn't keep it up much longer by himself.

_It has to be in here! Aha! _

She grinned as she found the spell she was looking for. Her eyes glowed pink as she started chanting the words. When Charmcaster heard Gwen, she turned sharply towards Gwen with wide eyes. "No!"

Gwen kept chanting, knowing that after this spell, everything would be okay. Suddenly a big red circle appeared out of nowhere, and it started sucking Charmcaster in. Everyone watched as Charmcaster fought the force, but it was a useless attempt. As Gwen chanted the last words, Charmcaster was sucked in the hole, screaming that she would have revenge.

After Charmcaster was gone, Gwen closed the porthole and rested against the rock. Both Ben and Kevin ran to her. Ben picked up the spell book while Kevin pulled her against his chest. As Kevin stroked her cheek, Ben looked down at the spell book with curiosity.

"Gwen, where did you send Charmcaster?"

Gwen closed her eyes in exhaustion as she answered, "I found a spell that allows me to send anyone I want into the Null Void."

Ben looked down at Gwen and watched as Kevin gently picked her up.

"Gwen, why did-" but he was cut off short when Kevin cut him off.

"Can't you see that she's tired and hurt?! Just shut-up and follow."

Ben then watched as Kevin carefully carried her through the tunnel they had used earlier. Ben rolled his eyes as he followed, mumbling something about heroes needing respect.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reveiws so far! As you can tell, this story is almost at its end. :'( I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have, and I thank all of you for your pleasant words and kind thoughts. There is nothing more joyous than to find that other people enjoy your stories! Please keep reveiwing! And be looking for my next story! I've done started! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gwen was lying in bed, thinking of how awful yesterday had been. After she had sent Charmcaster to the Null Void, Kevin and Ben had taken her home. Her parents had called a doctor to come see Gwen, and although she was hurting pretty bad, nothing serious was wrong with her. She had two broken ribs and a bone in her left leg had popped out of place.

When she woke up this morning, Charmcaster's spell book was lying on her nightstand. Gwen's curiosity got the best of her, so she picked it up and flipped through the book to see what kind of spells were in it.

When she was almost done looking through the book, someone knocked on her door. She reached over, grabbed a bookmark, and placed it in the pages of the book.

"Come in."

Ben cracked open the door and popped his head in.

"Gwen! I'm glad you're finally awake! How do you feel?"

Gwen smiled up at him as she said, "Better."

She then glanced down at the spell book lying in her lap. As she rubbed a finger down the cover she said, "Ben, we have to destroy this spell book."

As Ben sat down on the edge of her bed, a confused look clouded his features.

"Why? Can't you use it?"

Gwen looked up at him with a serious face as she said, "Ben, I read some of the spells in the book, and most of them are very powerful spells, and if Charmcaster or anyone ever got a hold of it…………I don't think we could beat them."

Ben nodded with understanding as he reached for the book and said, "Don't worry, I'll turn into Jetray and destroy it."

But right before he grabbed it, she pulled it out of his reach. "Thanks Ben, but before you destroy it, I need to see Kevin."

One of Ben's eyebrows popped up with superstition. "Why? He's been standing in the hallway for almost two hours."

Gwen cocked her head to the side as she said, "Really? He hasn't even come in the room once since he brought me home yesterday."

Ben shrugged as he said, "I don't know, I can never understand what he's thinking."

Gwen sighed as she said, "Just get Kevin for me. I'll give you the book whenever I see you again."

Ben rolled his eyes as he got off her bed. "Whatever, I'll send him in. I'm starving anyways."

Gwen laid the book beside her as she waited for Kevin, and just when she thought he would never come, her door slowly cracked open to reveal Kevin.

He was wearing his I.D. mask, but she could see the worry all over his face. She smiled encouragingly as she patted the bed.

"Come here Kevin, we need to talk."

Kevin walked slowly and gently sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to move her body much.

Gwen's smile suddenly turned into a scowl as she said, "Why haven't you came in and seen me yet?!"

Kevin didn't meet her eyes when he shrugged and said, "Well, I couldn't get what happened yesterday out of my mind."

Unable to meet her eyes, he said, "Gwen, I almost killed you yesterday. I know that I was under a spell, but that's not the point. I could feel everything I was doing, and I couldn't stop. I'm a monster."

Gwen watched as guilt weighed upon his shoulders as he said that last sentence and hung his head. She reached out and pulled off his I.D. mask, revealing what he truly looked like. She cradled her other hand against his hard cheek and gently nudged his face until he was looking at her.

She smiled with love as she said, "You are not a monster. You could have killed me yesterday, but you didn't. You fought it, just so you could save my life. When I look at you, I don't see a monster. I see a hero, a kind person willing to sacrifice anything to save someone's life. My life. No matter what you look like, I'll always love you Kevin Ethan Levin."

She watched as a smile slowly grew on his face. He reached over and grabbed his I.D. mask, turned around, and threw it out her open window. She was beaming a smile when he turned back to her and gently kissed her. She snaked her arms around his strong neck while his hand gently caressed her cheek.

After they broke their kiss, they joined hands. Gwen smiled as she pulled out the spell book.

"Kevin, I told Ben that we had to destroy the spell book. It's too powerful, and if it were to fall in the wrong hands, we'd be in serious trouble. But while I was flipping through the book, I found something. Close your eyes."

Kevin obeyed her. He felt her grab his other hand and link their fingers together. His body started tingling as she began to chant a spell. He saw bright light against his closed eyelids, and after a few seconds, he heard her say, "Okay, open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a mirror in front of him. Puzzled, he grabbed the mirror and glanced at his reflection. His jaw dropped open as he gazed into a face that was made of skin, not rock. He ran his fingers through his black hair, and it was soft. He ran his fingers over his lips and ears, cherishing the softness of his skin. He slowly looked up at Gwen, and she was smiling.

"I found a spell that could reverse what happened to you."

As tears filled his eyes, he dropped the mirror and embraced her once again.

As he pulled away, he said, "I love you too Gwen, and I'll always be your hero."

* * *

Ben had walked to Kevin's garage again, knowing that it was the only place close enough that he could find a yummy snack. Right as he started walking on the sidewalk though, something smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the heck?!"

As he rubbed the back of his head, he saw the culprit. He picked it up with a puzzled look.

"An I.D. mask? Now where did that come from? Kevin's the only one I know that uses one."

After looking around, and not seeing Kevin anywhere, he shrugged and continued to Kevin's garage, carrying the mask with him.

As he entered the garage, he dropped the I.D. mask on a bench and flipped on the switch. His eyes lit up with hunger when he saw a small refrigerator.

He smiled and rubbed his hands together as he walked over to the fridge and said, "Bingo! Come to Benny!"

He opened the fridge, and his jaw dropped as he gazed into the refrigerator's contents.

"What?! Carrots and yogurt?! I feel like this is déjà vu! Yesterday there was a bunch of good stuff!"

He heard someone chuckling behind him, and turned around to see Kevin leaning against the wall. "I knew you would come back for seconds Tennyson, so I moved all my food somewhere else. I asked your mom what kinds of foods you like so I could have your very own snacks here for whenever you want, and that's what she gave me. But I do have a few things for you."

Ben watched as Kevin turned around and dug through a cabinet. He set a few things on a bench, but he couldn't tell what they were because Kevin was blocking them from his view.

The first thing he shoved into Ben's hands was Charmcaster's spell book.

"Here, Gwen told me to tell you to destroy this."

Ben looked down at the book, then back up at Kevin.

"I thought you said you had a FEW things for me?"

Kevin said, "Oh yeah! Hold out your hands and I'll give you your surprise."

Ben laid the book on the ground as he smiled and held out his hands, but he didn't get what he expected.

Kevin grinned as he pulled a hand held vacuum cleaner, some window cleaner, and a rag from behind him.

As he shoved them into Ben's awaiting hands, he said, "Yeah, here you go. After you destroy the book, you are going to vacuum my car and clean my windows."

He laughed as Ben's jaw dropped open, and as he walked away, he said, "I don't forget when someone messes up my ride. And you better do a good job or I'll make you wash it completely, from inside to out."

Kevin listened as he walked away. Ben had stomped to the car and was spraying the cleaner on the windows.

"I save planets from evil aliens and now I'm a maid! I eat a few chips and tap a little on the window and now I'm vacuuming and washing the car!"

Kevin chuckled as he started walking to Gwen's house, but he paused as he saw his I.D. mask lying on a bench. He picked it up and turned to Ben.

"Hey Tennyson, where did this come from?"

As Ben wiped the windows with the rag, he said, "I don't know. I was walking down the street a couple minutes ago when BAM!, something smacked me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw this I.D. mask, and I thought it was yours at first, which is why I brought it here, but seeing as you're wearing your mask now…….I guess you could use it as a spare or something."

Kevin started laughing with amusement as he explained, "Ben, this is my mask. I threw it out Gwen's window. And it hit you in the head! I mean, come on! That's so funny!"

Ben looked over at Kevin with confusion. While Kevin was doubled over with laughter, he said, "What do you mean? If that's your mask, then why do you look like that?"

Kevin sobered up enough to explain to Ben. "Gwen found a spell in that book that could turn me back into my normal body, and check it out," he placed his hand on his car as he absorbed the green metal, "I can use my powers again!"

Ben smiled as he said, "Wow, I'm glad Gwen finally found something to help you!"

Kevin smiled as he looked towards Gwen's house, noticing that her window was still open. He turned back to Ben and said, "I'm going to see Gwen. Make sure you don't leave any crumbs in my car!"

He listened as Ben grumbled. He sighed as he walked away.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

Gwen pondered on everything that had happen, both yesterday and today. She had been kidnapped, hurt, fought, and loved. She smiled as she realized that it was all because of a wish for adventure.

She glanced out her window, and she could have sworn that she saw Kevin staring back in at her. This was the best adventure she ever had.

* * *

**I hate to see this story end, I've enjoyed writing it so much. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and please let me know what you thought about it. I've already started another story, and I'll try and get it posted after I finished a couple of chapters, so if I get writer's block or something I can still post something. Please reveiw, and I'd love to hear your ideas on anything! Thank you so much for your encouraging!**


End file.
